Ride
by Arioiro
Summary: Craig y Kenny son pareja desde hace un tiempo, en secreto. Se aman, aunque les cueste expresarse en palabras. A tal momento, el único apoyo emocional para los problemas de Kenny es Craig. Y tal vez eso podría no ser suficiente. (Summary feo u-u XD) (Y la imagen que le puse no me pertenece )
1. Capítulo 1 :I

_Ehh... Bueno, yo siempre quise escribir un fic de South Park ;w; *nerviosa* Y ahora ando viciada con el Crenny o McTucker o como le quieran decir, y pues quise escribir esto.  
Tengan compasión conmigo. En serio ;w; Yo sólo soy una niña pequeña que quería escribir algo  
._. Ya me dejo de idioteces.  
Ah, y tanto Kenny como Craig tienen 17 años. Ya se me olvidó que año de preparatoria era (idiota XD), pero la cosa es que están en preparatoria. Meh.  
Ah, y es mi primer fic (¿se nota?) He escrito cosas antes pero eran historias originales e_e Ya qué. _

**Capítulo uno ewe**

Apoyados contra la pared de la habitación de Craig Tucker, Kenny y Craig se besaban con fiereza. Un deseo incontenible se apoderaba de ellos poco a poco, haciendo sus cuerpos estremecerse.

_Se sentía genial._

En un principio, los encuentros sexuales entre Craig y Kenny no habían sido más que un juego muy divertido, haciéndolo a escondidas de todo el pueblo, como un secreto muy chulo y grande. Pero las cosas habían dejado de ser juegos hace un par de meses atrás.

Craig y Kenneth eran ahora más que amigos y mucho más que amigos con derecho a roce. ¿Novios? Tal vez. Simplemente algo por el estilo.

A ambos les costaba decirlo, pero se amaban. Era una palabra asquerosa y extraña para Craig y Kenny siempre había jurado que tal cosa no era real, y hasta ahora no estaba seguro.

¿Seguía aquello siendo un juego?

Kenny sacó un cigarrillo –cortesía de Craig– y comenzó a fumar, esperando a que Craig saliera de la preparatoria de una maldita vez. Veía a Stan salir junto a Wendy, con Kyle y Cartman discutiendo detrás de ellos. Butters salió a pasos lentos mientras observaba a Eric. Poco a poco, veía cómo salían todos del edificio, sin ningún rastro de Craig.

–Eh, Tweek–le dijo al rubio al verlo salir junto a Clyde y a Token– ¿Craig no está dentro?

–Lo castigaron en la última clase–murmuró Tweek–No creo que se tarde, los profesores no quieren tenerlo más tiempo cerca…

Kenny esbozó una sonrisa. _Un castigo._ Lo normal.

Cerca de media hora más tarde Craig salió del establecimiento, sin percatarse de que Kenny estaba apoyado contra una pared en la salida.

–Estás ciego, ¿cariño? –murmuró Kenny con un voz que para él, sonaba seductora.

–No me llames así, Kenneth. Te vi. Tal vez no me interesa hacerte caso.

–Eres cruel. Estoy seguro de que cuando esté en tu cama hoy no pensarás lo mismo.

Craig sonrió. Para los demás no era común verlo sonreír, pero con Kenny sonreía cada cierto tiempo. La sonrisa de Craig se sentía, a los ojos de Kenny, como un tesoro muy preciado.

–Entonces–murmuró Craig mientras caminaban por el parque–, ¿de verdad irás a mi casa? ¿O era joda?

Kenny suspiró. –Mi trabajo va a comenzar en unos cuantos minutos. ¿Puedes esperarme?

– ¿Me estás pidiendo que te espere por tres horas? Mejor pásate por mi casa cuando termines.

Kenny hizo un puchero seguido de un gesto de despedida y empezó a caminar hacia una pequeña tienda de ropa, donde trabajaba. Craig tomó otro camino para dirigirse a su hogar. Ya en casa, tomó un libro y dejó a las horas pasar rápidamente, esperando a que Kenny llegara. Pero no llegó.

Lo llamó por teléfono a eso de las seis de la tarde, una hora después delo acordado. Kenny contestó con un tono preocupado en la voz.

– ¿Por qué no has llegado? ¿Ocurrió algo?

–_Mi padre quería unas cervezas, pero creo se le olvidó que no tenemos dinero para perderlo en aquello… Se enojó conmigo, me dice que es mi culpa y la de Kevin. Pero no es nada tan malo..._

–Kenny, tú no tienes la culpa.

– _¿De verdad quieres que razone con Stuart McCormick? Es un alcohólico de mierda. Ya olvídalo, no podré ir hoy _–su voz se quebró, y colgó. Craig mantuvo silencio por unos segundos, estupefacto, y luego sintió la ira arder dentro suyo. Ira contra el padre de Kenny, aquel hijo de puta aprovechador que se gastaba el dinero de su familia en licor y culpaba a un chico tan frágil como Kenny.

Porque Kenneth McCormick era frágil, y aquello era algo que no muchos sabían.

Salió de casa y se dirigió en su motocicleta hasta el hogar de los McCormick. Miró por fuera de las ventanas hacia dentro. Stuart discutía con Carol mientras Karen les gritaba que se detuvieran. Kevin observaba la escena desde lejos, algo ajeno a la situación. No había rastros de Kenny.

Craig rodeó la casa y fue a ver hacia la ventana de Kenny. Sus cortinas estaban de verdad muy desgastadas así que era posible ver gran parte de las cosas que había dentro.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en el piso, abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas. Craig dio unos golpecitos a la ventana, se percató de que estaba abierta –ni que tuviera cerradura alguna– y entró. Se sentó al lado de Kenny, le bajó la capucha y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos dorados.

– ¿Te gritó? –preguntó Craig. Kenny asintió levemente con la cabeza aún escondida en sus rodillas– ¿Te hizo daño?

No hubo respuesta por parte del rubio. Craig hizo que alzara la vista y que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos. Por las mejillas de Kenny bajaban algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Craig las limpió con la yema de su dedo y de paso acarició las pestañas de Kenny, que eran rubias y muy largas.

Le abrazó. Kenny correspondió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Craig, el cual podía sentir la respiración del chico en su cuello.

–Odio este pueblucho de mierda–dijo Kenny–. Lo detesto, me da asco, me repugna estar aquí. Más aún en esta casa de mierda, que de casa nada tiene, con una familia que se desmorona y se va al carajo con cada segundo que pasa.

– ¿Me contarás la historia entera algún día? De lo de hoy. Porque tú estás peleando con tu padre desde hace tiempo ya...

Su voz se quebró en un sollozo–. Tal vez. Yo por ahora sólo quiero huir de este lugar. Pero me he quedado anclado, y es tu maldita culpa, Craig.

Craig tomó a Kenny de las mejillas y acercó su rostro al suyo. Sus frentes chocaron, y se mantuvo así por un par de segundos. Luego, en un movimiento rápido pero suave, besó a Kenny en los labios con una dulzura que de a poco se convirtió en rudeza.

Kenny se dejó llevar, rodeó el cuello de Craig con sus brazos y se aferró a su cabello. Craig lo impulsó con suavidad para que quedara apoyado contra una pared. Del llanto de Kenny ya ni rastros quedaban, y sus sollozos se habían convertido en respiraciones aceleradas en un intento de conseguir aire.

Se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, jadeando. Se volvieron a besar con fuerza, explorando la boca del otro con sus lenguas, saboreando sus labios, dando pequeñas mordidas cada cierto tiempo. Se besaron hasta que les dolió, hasta que ya no había aire, hasta que se sintieron mareados.

Craig se quedó en casa de Kenny, de todos modos nadie se iba a percatar de aquello. El rubio se durmió en sus brazos, mientras él se quedaba pensando en ciertas palabras grabadas en su mente, que se repetían una y otra vez, intentando buscarles un significado lógico, o por lo menos, intentando tragárselo.

"_Me he quedado anclado, y es tu maldita culpa,_ Craig"

**Continuará...  
**

_Eh...  
Primero que todo, soy mala poniendo títulos. Doy asco. Meh.  
El título del fic tiene que ver con una canción, porque esto se me ocurrió escuchando una canción (y el título de aquella canción no lo revelaré aún, porque la canción es media tristona y siento que es como un spoiler) (espera, eso fue como un spoiler) (agh, screw it)  
Bueeeeeeeeno... no sé qué poner.  
Ah, South Park no me pertenece, y he olvidado el nombre de los creadores D: (tonta T_T)  
¡Dejen reviews si les gustó! nwn La continuación puede que me tarde en subirla porque soy lenta escribiendo._

P.d: Tengan compasión ;w; Yo sólo tengo 13 años y medio ;w;  
(Dato irrelevante de una idiota que tiene miedo de subir algo que escribió)  
(Me siento enana ._. Y culpable por escribir/ver/leer yaoi a esta edad:c Debería hacer otras cosas en vez de pensar en hombres fornicando) 


	2. Capítulo 2:D

_Holii! Bueno, escribir eso me costó demasiado x.x En serio, yo sabía lo que tenía que escribir, pero no encontraba palabrasu-u Lo siento si está feo y corto (porque lo está D: ) En el próximo capítulo van a empezar las cosas de verdad nwn y va a empezar el drama (porque esto es de drama ewe)._

_Ah, por cierto… Esto podría ser mitad Crenny, mitad McTucker. Un enredo mío… Porque… ay, como sea. Craig domina la relación y Kenny domina en la cama (enredo. Ni siquiera sé si se entiende). _

_Como sea, lo siento si me demoré pero es que de verdad escribir esto me costó mucho… ¡Disfruten el capi! Gracias por las reviews y favs, me hicieron de verdad muy feliz y me dieron ánimos para no lanzarme por la ventana (?) *-*_

_Ya me callo. sdadtrfaqsuyhdjkd _

**Capítulo 2 :3**

_**Flashback**_

_La música se escuchaba demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Craig. Bueno, ¿qué más se podía esperar en una fiesta? Además de la música, se oían las conversaciones y risas de todos los adolescentes presentes, un ruido molesto. Craig suspiró y salió de la casa. Apoyado en una pared, comenzó a fumar. _

–_Craig, ¿me das un cigarrillo? –La voz de Kenny salió de la nada y le provocó un sobresalto. _

–_Tío, ¿cómo le haces para aparecer de la oscuridad? Aterra._

–_Estaba aquí hace rato. Te vi fumar y me dieron ganas._

_Craig le pasó el cigarro que tenía en la boca y sacó otro. Kenny hizo un puchero._

–_Pero Craig, esto tocó tus labios–el mencionado se encogió de hombros–Sería algo así como un beso indirecto, ¿sabes? _

_Craig sonrió–Eso es una idiotez, de todos modos prefiero los besos reales. _

– _¿Quieres besarme? ¿Un "beso real"? –susurró Kenny, con una sonrisa. Craig rió._

–_No voy a besar a una puta. _

–_Pero sí que has estado con muchas, hasta vives con una–le espetó, con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, la cual cambió rápidamente–. Venga, sólo una vez. Como un juego. _

– _¿Un juego? Explícame qué tiene de divertido un beso. _

–_Te juro que es muy entretenido, Craig. Besar se siente bien. En especial si te dejas llevar. –Kenny se le acercó y puso frente a él su rostro. Craig era alto, por lo que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas. _

–_Si te llego a besar, no pienso "dejarme llevar" –La mirada de Kenny lo ponía nervioso y le molestaba. Suspiró–.Que sea rápido, idiota. Y si alguien nos ve te voy a lanzar por un puente._

_Kenny sonrió triunfal y tomó las manos de Craig, que puso en sus caderas. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo observó fijamente, a sus ojos azules, a su entrecejo fruncido, a la expresión de molestia que tenía. Volvió a sonreír._

–_Te dije que fuera rápido, maldita sea. _

–_No sabía que estabas tan ansioso–murmuró Kenny, y unió sus labios con los de Craig. Estuvo unos cuantos segundos esperando a que el pelinegro entreabriera sus labios y dejara a su lengua pasar y explorar su boca. Se mantuvieron así un momento, hasta que Craig empujó a Kenny. _

– _¿No te gustó? –dijo Kenny, entre jadeos. Craig mantuvo silencio, y pasado un rato, Kenny se aburrió y se marchó. _

_Craig deseó besarlo de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Craig llevaba siglos sin tener pareja, y vaya que necesitaba una. Tal vez no era un juego tan malo, al fin y al cabo._

_**Fin flashback**_

Kenny despertó sin Craig a su lado. Sus ganas de asistir a la preparatoria también se habían ido, aunque tal vez nunca habían estado ahí. Notó que Craig había dejado su gorro y que este yacía a su lado en la cama. Lo llevó a su nariz para olerlo. Olía a Craig, a su colonia y a su champú.

Salió de casa sin comer (ni que tuviera algo para comer) y se dirigió hacia la preparatoria a pasos lentos, con el gorro de Craig en sus manos. Antes de entrar a la preparatoria, lo guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Al entrar a clase, la profesora lo miró con reproche pero Kenny hizo caso omiso. Buscó con la mirada su puesto, y de paso a Craig, que se sentaba frente a él. Craig le dirigió una sonrisa, pero no le habló ni nada por el estilo. Era lo normal cuando estaban con gente cerca.

El día transcurrió normal. Craig y Kenny no compartían más clases que aquella, y en los recesos se encontraban con sus respectivos grupos. Volvieron a verse al salir de clases, cuando Craig tomó a Kenny del brazo mientras salía.

–Hoy no trabajas, ¿cierto? Pues vamos a mi casa.

Ya en casa de Craig, Kenny se sentó en su cama mientras Craig buscaba algo en la cocina. El rubio sacó el gorro de su bolsillo y se lo puso, para luego mirarse al espejo. Craig entró a la habitación y le abrazó por detrás, dándole besos en el cuello de paso.

–Es mío–gruñó, apoyando sus labios en el cuello de Kenny. Al rubio aquello le provocaba cosquillas y dejó escapar una risa suave.

– ¿Qué es tuyo, Craig? ¿Yo?

–Los dos, tú y esto–murmuró, quitándole el gorro al rubio. Estuvo besando el cuello de Kenny un rato, luego se alejó de él y le ofreció una cerveza. Empezaron a beber en silencio.

– ¿Me vas a explicar bien lo de ayer?

–Ya te lo dije, ¿no? El hijo de puta me odia y ya, Craig. No es nada difícil de entender.

–No te puede odiar así de la nada.

–Claro que puede. Es Stuart McCormick, un borracho de mierda.

Craig suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kenny. Sabía que Kenny le escondía algo, y que no se lo iba a decir así como si nada.

El silencio incómodo fue roto por un susurro de Kenny, tan bajo que alguien que no estuviera a tan poca distancia como Craig lo estaba, simplemente no lo hubiera oído.

–Si yo huyera… ¿tú irías conmigo, Craig?

Craig lo miró, sin saber que responder. Negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que el pecho de Kenny se sintiera helado. Agregó, en un susurro igual de bajo que el de Kenny: –Tal vez, depende de cuando lo hagas.

– ¿Y si es ahora? Pronto…

–Tengo estudios que terminar–dijo, tomándole la mano–. Podrías esperar, y cuando vaya a la universidad, a otra ciudad, puedes venir conmigo. Viviríamos juntos, haciendo lo que queramos.

–Es demasiado tiempo, Craig. Falta mucho para eso…

Otro silencio. Craig estaba acostumbrado a las charlas largas y ruidosas de Kenny. Aquello le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

–Ken, sonríe, por favor… No me gusta verte con esa cara. –le rogó, y Kenny fingió una sonrisa–. Eso es demasiado falso. Dame una sonrisa real y alegre de las tuyas, de esas con las que conquistas a toda persona que se te cruce. La sonrisa con la que me conquistaste a mí.

Kenny esbozó una sonrisa–.Yo te conquisté con un beso, Craig Tucker.

–Bésame entonces.

Y eso hizo.

…_._

_South Park no me perteneceu-u _

_Si me demoro más en el siguiente capítulo de verdad lo siento. Lo que pasa es que mañana entro a clases D: Y conozco a mi cole, vamos a empezar con exámenes a partir de la primera semanau-u_

_Eso.  
¡Adiósssssssssss! _

_P.d: En serio lo siento si el capi está feoD: y corto D: Y feoD: El próximo capi será mejor (?) Lo prometou-u_

_P.d 2: No soy buena poniendo títulos así que meh. Los nombres de los capis son tan originales que moriré. _


End file.
